Kind Stranger
by FallenLoveAngel
Summary: Two strangers stumbled upon each other in a strange forest. A strange bond is then quickly fromed between them. How can these two strangers feel so close to each other? Is it a miracle of friendship, or someting that Fate has planed out for them...
1. A lost stranger

**Author's Notes: Hello everyone! This is one of my frist tries at writting fanficon, so please give me your options of it, and even constructive criticisms. Sorry if there is any spelling mistakes and or gramer mistakes. I check over this a few times, but you may never know. Thanks and wish me luck as a writer!**

**Hinata is about 16 in this fic, and it is just before Tobi joined Akatsuki.**

In the dark sky above, wisps of gray clouds began to suffocate what little light there already was. The sparkling silvers stars turned dull and despaired behind a cloak of gray clouds and the forest floor grew unpleasantly quite.

Hinata stopped in her tracks and stared with uneasy eyes at the sky that was disappearing before her. Her lavender silvery eyes turned dull as she wondered just how she had managed to get herself lost in the first place.

All she really wanted to do when she set out earlier that day, was to be left alone with her thoughts. So she had gone for a walk letting her feet take her wherever they wanted to go and letting her mind slip from reality. Unfortunately when she eventually came back down to earth, she had found herself in the middle of somewhere with a dark sky and no idea of what time it was or even how she could have possibly gotten there in the first place.

Her first thought was to use her Byakugan, but all she saw around her was an endless forest, leaving her to wondered just exactly how she had manage to wonder so far, and not even noticed her surroundings. She eventually just took to wondering around hoping she find a path that would lead her out.

Hinata sighed at the darkening sky. The forest before was already hard enough to navigate as it was, but now with her only source of light fading behind gray clouds, Hinata couldn't help but feel a little hopeless. She closed her eyes for a moment and let the darkness take her away.

Everything was quite and still, as if time had stopped. Her ears were filled with a numb silence. The chilled air found its way up her spin and trough her skin and her mind felt as if it was being lifted from her body. Hinata stayed transfixed in this sate for just a moment then opened her lavender slivery eyes once again, and then the black forest before her came back to life.

Crickets and nocturnal birds could be heard on the gentle breeze, and the violet forest lit to life with the soft glow of fireflies flying around.

Hinata smiled with relief at the sight before her, and so she began walking again, looking for a way home. The soft sound of the earth beneath her feet lifted to her ears, the crickets and nocturnal creatures seemed to sing in an organized chaos and the soft glowing of the fireflies fluttering around her gave the black forest a sort of magical feel. Hinata began to feel that getting lost here wasn't half bad.


	2. Another cage

**AN: Here's ch 2! ^^ I hope I didn't make Tobi to out of character. But in this fic he will have a deeper character, and a love of the supernatural and strange things, but don't worry I'll try my best to keep Tobi as the goffy and funny person that we all know and love. Oh also, yes in the manga I know he's Madara, but in here Tobi will just be Tobi, with maybe a hint of Maderaness. ^^ **

**Oh and one bad word in here.**

Heavy breaths escaped his lips and made a huff as it seeped out the edges of his mask. He really could not understand how they could have left him behind. He had already apologized at least 50 times to Deidara and the blond bomber still hated his guts. Thinking back on it now, it really WASN"T that hard to believe that they lift him behind. As much as he respected Deidara, he still secretly rather enjoyed annoying him to no end. Maybe this time he had gone too far.

He could understand Deidara's reasoning, but he felt a tad hurt that Zetsu-san had also willing left him behind as well.

Tobi leaned his hands onto his knees and took in a couple more deep breaths. He had been wondering for god who knows how long, and he was starting to get really tired of it. He was beginning to get very frustrated with this situation. He was tired, cold, but sweaty and hot from all the running and yelling he had done earlier. And worst of all he was completely lost in the middle of an unknown forest, at night. Not that he was afraid of the dark or anything. More so Tobi was afraid of all the things that could hide in it.

He looked to the sky and saw that some of the stars were once again beginning to peek through the gapes in the cover of clouds.

HeHe loved the night sky, the way it seemed to stretch on forever, giving hundreds of possibilities to a wonder's mind. Tobi always felt so small whenever he looked at the vastness of the world that lay above him, but right Tobi felt more like he was being swallowed by the darkness that hid the sky from him. Tobi did not like this tight, close feeling. He did not like feeling caged, Tobi loved the feeling of an empty vastness the sky gave off, he like his space to fly free and do what he pleased.

He sort of scoffed/chuckled to himself at that though. Tobi loved his freedom and yet here he was willingly ready to throw himself into another cage.

Tobi heard the sound of grass shifting next to him and flinched. He felt something brush against his feet.

'Oh my god! What is it! A banshee, a mutant blood sucking leach, a freak-of-nature giant anaconda?' Tobi thought to himself.

He looked down and nearly screamed.

"Eeep! It's a man-eating squirrel!" he yelped and tumbled backwards into a shrub.

He quickly struggled up to see that it was just a normal squirrel. The squirrel just looked at him with an apparently "What the hell?" face and the quickly scurried away. He sighed in relief. He really needed to stop watching those scary movies, and reading those scary stories, and mangas. They were making his brain go crazy.

Oh wait, where was he again? Tobi tried to regain his train of thought.

'Oh well, enough time pondering. Better get a move on or else Tobi well never find Deidara-san and Zetsu-san.' He thought, and with that he pulled himself out of the shrubs and began his search for his… I guess you could call them 'friends', once again.

Though in the back of his mind, Tobi knew that he really had NOT forgotten his lingering thought.


	3. Another lost stranger

**AN: On Narutopidea, it says that Hinata's Byakugan can see up to ten meters, and the forest she's lost in is HUGE, so that's why she having such a hard time geeting out. Just thought I let you know.**

Hinata activated her Byakugan again and once again saw nothing but endless trees and foliage. She deactivated her Byakugan, and sighed to herself. She was starting to get very tired of wondering around blindly. It was getting colder and darker if that was possible and she was loosing hope of making it home before sunrise.

Though Hinata had out grown her fear of the dark long ago, she still had not lost her fear of what could hide IN the dark. Even if she was a ninja, Hinata still was more true to her feelings and fears then most of her other companies.

Her legs were growing weary from walking nearly all day, her stomach knotted from hunger, and her eyes grew heavily with sleep. She had no other choice, Hinata had to camp out tonight, or risk harming her body. No matter how good of a ninja someone was, they were still human and humans can only push themselves so far before they crack. Hinata really did not want to risk that chance, at least not now.

Hinata sluggishly wondered around looking for a deceit spot to rest for a while, which was strangely rather hard. The ground, while it had lost of soft grass to sleep on was also covered with twig sand dead foliage and the trees were growing rather tightly together and most felt like they were dead. Hinata didn't want to risk the chance of being pelted with falling branches as she slept. She grunted with frustration to herself.

SNAP!

Hinata heard something move. The sound of a twig braking and the shifting of leaves lifted to her ears, she flinched.

'Who could possibly be out her this late at night, in the middle of nowhere?' she wondered to herself. She slowly turned around.

"Wh-who's out th-there?" Hinata stuttered above a whisper. "P-please, sh-show yourself…" She really hoped it was just her imagination.

Even when frighten, Hinata couldn't help but be polite and asked before intruding. She listened to the silence, it seemed that forest went dead at that moment, and there was no answer, not even the sound of her breathing. Hinata hadn't realized that she was holing her breath.

She sighed with relief and turned around.

The sound of screams echoed throughout the forest and birds and other creatures scurried away from it. The soft sound of a head of hair falling to the grass followed then everything went black.


	4. To catch a ?

**AN: Well here I tried to make Tobi, a little more Tobi. Hope it works out, I'm not very good at writing humor.**

Tobi flinched, the quickly ducked behind a tree. He had just heard something moving trough the grass next to him, and this time it sound to big to be a squirrel.

He took in deep breaths, and tried to calm his nerves, though that really couldn't help stop the sweat that was already rolling down his face and neck.

'There are no such things as real monsters, there are no such things as real monsters. Ghost, banshees, werewolves, vampires, man-eating-squirrels, mega anacondas, zombies, haggy witches, raven's that always say 'nevermore' and all those other scary things from Tobi's stories, only live in Tobi's books. They only live in Tobi's books.' He nervously tried to calm himself. But poor Tobi, at this point his imagination had already taken over his brain and set loose and array of monsters and demons flying trough his mind.

He nervously and slowly peered out from behind the tree and saw a shadow moving betweens the trees. A human shaped shadow.

'Oh my god!' he mentally screamed. 'It's a witch, or banshee or vampire, or a vengeful forest sprite!' He did not want to stay long enough to find out.

Tobi quickly turned around to run for his life only to hear something snap beneath his feet. It was too late. The creature now knew he was there.

He heard the creature mumble something but he was too busy loosing his mind to listen or even hear what it said.

'Oh my Kami! What is it going to do to Tobi? Is it going to eat me? Drain me of my blood? Scare me to no end? Take away all of Tobi's story books?' for some odd reason the last thought scared Tobi the most, he really love those fairy tails, myths, and stories.

He was frozen in an almost running position behind the tree and started to have large sweat drops roll down his face and his eyes grew wide and shiny.

'What to do? What to DO!' he panic.

He really, REALLY did not want to get eaten, but then again he had always wanted to meet a banshee, or vampire, or whatever that creature was. He had a lot of questions for it, like did it really eat humans. And if so how _dose_ Human taste? He had asked Zetsu once before.

His answer was, "Why don't you find out for yourself…" and he ripped off a chunk of the corpse he was supposed to 'disposed' of and handed it to Tobi. Tobi tried his best not to gag at the smell and sight of ripped flesh and oozing blood and promptly said "N-no th-thank y-you Ze-Zetsu-san…" the plant man just chuckled and quickly went back and finish his job.

As Tobi thought of this his nerves settled down a bit and he quickly made up his mind. He was going to capture that creature and get his answers, not to mention maybe the other members would think better of him if he could prove that these kind of monster do exist and that he's not crazy, or wasting his time reading all those books and watching all those show and movies. Not to mention he could show off how he dissevered to become part Akatsuki.

Yes this is what he would do. With this thought of proving himself Tobi easily gathered up enough courage and set out his plan.

With his best ninja skills, Tobi as quietly as possible and with amazing speed, crept up behind the dark figured, and pulled out… a baseball bat? Where in the world could he have hidden that? And more importantly, did baseball bats even existed in this world if no one plays base ball?

Well that's beside the point, so anyways, Tobi quietly crept up behind the small figure, and then it turned around.


	5. Two strangers finally meet, kinda

**An: YAY! Each chapter is getting longer and longer as we go! Enjoy and please don't forget to reviwe, I'll take just about anything! XD**

Tobi wasn't quite sure what was happening right now. All he knew was that there a loud, piercing sound vibrating in his ears. What was it, it was… a scream? Yes that was what it was, someone was screaming. Listening a little more he realized that this scream was… HIS? Yes this was his scream! Tobi was screaming, but wait, he wasn't the only one. There was one more another scream, another one, more high pitch. At this moment he finally realized that the young girl in front of him was also screaming.

WAIT! A girl!

The next thing he knew his feet caught something and he tumbled backward, once again landing in some bushes. Tobi quickly untangled himself from the foliage and pulled himself out of the mess.

"Owww…" Tobi moaned to himself, rubbing his aching head and lower back.

Then he remembered the girl. He looked up to see her lying on the ground unconscious. He carefully crawled over to her and poked at her foot. It moved with his contact but then fell back into place when he removed his finger. The girl didn't stir.

Tobi worried, did he accidentally kill this poor girl. He crawled forward a little more and saw that her face was stark white and her eyes were swirling with unconsciousness.

Tobi looked at her curiously, and though that she looked rather… cute, like a little girl, with her midnight blue hair, plump soft cheeks and cherry pink kissed lips.

"Umm, Hello... Is this little girl alright?" Tobi asked her worryingly.

No answer.

'OH NOOOO! KAMI-TONO! DID TOBI KILL THIS NICE LITTLE GIRL!' he panics mentally.

"Umm, hello… little girl…" Tobi tried poking her again, this time in the shoulder.

Still no response, he got nervous. Tobi frantically poked her harder in her shoulder, praying with all his might that she wasn't dead.

"Please, please, please, please, pleeeeeeeaaaaase, DON"T be dead little girl! PLEEEEEAAAASE!" he pleaded both with her and Kami-tono.

He poked her again and this time Tobi felt his hand slip and move. There was something soft and squishy now underneath his finger. He looked down to see his finger indented into the girl's chest. Tobi's face immediately turned hot and scarlet at this sight.

This time curiosity took over his mind as Tobi shyly poked at the unconscious bluenette's chest again, wondering if the squishiness was because of her heavy lavender jacket or… Tobi's face flush even more at this last thought and his spare left hand quickly moved to the part of his mask cover his mouth and nose area, as tried to stop his uncontrollable thoughts from invading his mind.

This time the girl in front of him stirred a little, and groaned. Unfoundedly Tobi was to busy trying to control his male hormones to noticed.

The girl pulled her head up a little and tried to push herself up with her elbows. She felt a weight oh her chest and groggily opened her heavy eyelids to see a strange masked man towering over her with one hand over the lower part of his masked and the other… poking into her chest… she promptly fainted, again.

Finally Tobi noticed that the girl before him was awake and staring at… his finger poking into her chest.

WHY THE HELL DID HE STILL HAVE HIS FINGER IN HER CHEST!

He quickly removed his finger, and waved his arms around franticly.

"A-A-AAHHH-HH! Th-th-th-this-is i-i-iss-isn't wha-what-" the girl passed out before he could finish or even try to explain. He sighed deeply.

Well at least he didn't kill her. He look at her again, her face now as scarlet as his (maybe).

"Well, what do I do now?" Tobi said to himself.

He just couldn't leave this girl out here all alone in a dark forest, where wild animals and who knows what else could get her. Then a light bulb light up above his head and Tobi remember that there was a nice clearing he passed by a while ago. Tobi picked up the petite little bluenette bridal style and began his way to his chosen destination.


	6. A bond is formed

**AN: YAY! XD Chap. 6! And I promise this time it's much MUCH longer! It took me six pages on 'Words'. AWWW! In this chapter Hinata and Tobi finaly get to meet, for real!**

**Notes:  
Hai: means yes  
****arigatougo: means thank you or thanks**  
**arigatougozaimasu: means thank you very much or thanks a lot  
Otoosan: means father  
****Imooto: means little sister  
****Nee: means brother  
************Usagi: is a names that means "rabbit of the moon"  
I believe these are what what they most likely mean, I apologize if I messed them up. XP Anyways ENJOY!**

She could feel a heat radiating onto her face and skin, and her head was rested onto something, kind of hard, but comfortable, and warm, it was very warm.

Her body felt heavy, her head was spinning, and everything was pitch black. Hinata could not remember why she was feeling so strange. Her ears soon begin to fill with a sound like… crackling? But… but there was another sound.

'Wha…what is this sound… this soft sound. This… this is… breathing? But this… this isn't my breath. This isn't my breathing, it's someone else…' Hinata's ears filled with the sound of a stranger's breathing, an almost like snoring sound.

Hinata slowly opened her heavy eyelids and her eyes were filled with an orange/yellow light. She blinked a few times and saw that it was a small camp fire. The crackling sound must have come from the fire. But where, where was the breathing sound coming from.

Hinata's mind was still very foggy from sleep, and so it took her a moment to ponder this thought.

'Why… why is the fire sideways?' she questioned to herself. 'In fact, why dose everything look sideways?'

Hinata once again heard the breathing. It was coming from behind her. She turned her head around and nearly fainted once again.

There hovering above her, leaning against a tree, was the strange orange masked man from before. Hinata just laid there dumb found for a moment, staring up at the strange man. He was the source of the breathing, though right now he looked more like he was… sleeping? It was hard to tell with that mask covering his face, but from his slow rhythm breathing, and the soft sound of snoring coming from under the mask, Hinata had figured that the man was sleeping. The image of a bubble coming from his nose keeping in rhythm to his snores suddenly came to mind and Hinata couldn't help but giggle at the thought. It would be rather cute.

Then her face suddenly flushed a crimson pick at the realization of her situation and position. Hinata was sleeping on this man's lap. ON HIS LAP! She quickly pulled herself up and scooted away from him. This was the first time Hinata had ever slept on a man's lap before (other then her father when she was just a baby). And even worst, this was the man who was poking her in her chest earlier! POKING HER CHEST! WHILE SHE WAS UNCONSCIOUS! IN THE MIDDEL OF NOWHERE!

'Why is this man out here in the first place anyways?' Hinata thought to herself. She had never seen someone quite like this orange masked man before.

'Could he be an enemy ninja? He could be their A.N.B.U that would explain the mask. But aren't A.N.B.U mask's usually based of animals?' Hinata stared at this strange sleeping man.

'His looks more like a snail's shell, or…' Hinata study the futures of the orange mask.

It had thin black lines that swirled from the outside to center in the right eye opening. There was no left eye hole. '… it kind of looks like an…' Hinata felt kind of silly for this thought, '… orange lollipop…' her face flushed even if more if that was possible.

'But wait, why would he be poking her chest then? Could he be a…' Hinata once again nearly doubled over. She could not bring herself to think of the word to fill that void.

Hinata was a kind, sweet, good-hearted girl, and though she had seen her fair share of the human race's ugliness, she could not bring herself to judge someone before she knew them. No matter what the situation was, she did not wish to label someone with a label as horrible as that, before she knew all the facts or the reasons behind it.

The man before her now began to stir. Hinata flinched. None of her morals said that she still couldn't be afraid of the strange man anyway.

The orange masked man yawned and stretched. He then lazily pulled up his masked to rub his sleep heavy eyes. Hinata leaned forward a bit to try and get a glimpse of the man's face but his mask hands were still hiding it.

Just then the man seemed to remember that Hinata was there also, and he quickly looked up at her, mask perfectly back on. Hinata flinched, and scooted away a little more.

"NO, NO! WAIT! This is not what it looks like! Tobi can explain! Please don't be scared Usagi-san! Tobi can EXPLAIN!" The man in front of her pleaded, waving his arms around frantically.

Hinata stared back wide eye in plain shock. She had not expected the man to act this way. His body structure suggested to Hinata that he might have been one to be calm, strong and mature, but here he was panicking, loud and to be honest child-like. Yes that's what he reminded Hinata of, a little boy.

This person seemed innocent enough, but you may never know in the world of ninjas, you must consider everyone a possible treat. Hinata put her guard up.

"W-why did you call me Usagi-san?" Hinata asked the man. She had many questions for him.

"Ohh…" the man, or rather now boy, in Hinata's eyes, said as he calmed down, sitting with his legs crossed, "Tobi did not know what your name was since you were unconscious so Tobi decide to give you a temporary name, 'cuz Tobi did not want to keep referring to Usagi-san as 'little girl'.

Hinata just stared and blinked.

"Though Tobi is rather happy about the name he picked out." He tilted his head a little to his left.

Hinata look at this odd, yet very cute little gesture and pictured him smiling childishly underneath that mask of his. In reality he really was.

"W-why?" Hinata couldn't help but asked,

"Because, Usagi-san reminds Tobi of a rabbit, Tobi is also even happier now because Usagi-san also resembles the pretty full moon." Tobi chirped.

"Th-the m-moon?"

"Yes the moon. Usagi-san's eyes are like a full moon, very bright and though a little strange, very pretty." Tobi was beaming with happiness now at just how well the name he picked out fitted the girl's physiques.

Hinata was now once again bright red. No one had ever complemented her so much, especially on her looks. She felt so warm all over.

"Umm… ar-arigatougozaimasu…" Hinata said barely above a whisper. The only other time she had felt this flustered was hen she was with Naruto.

"By the way what is Usagi-san's real name?" Tobi asked her with curiosity.

"Oh-ohh, umm…Hi-Hinata…" she told him. She figured it might be safer not to tell him she was a Hyuga.

Tobi's head tilted back to normal and he lean back a bit.

"Hinata-san…A Sunny place… what a pretty name also, and it fits you very well too."

"Ahh, ar-arigatougozaimasu. You're very kind…" Hinata place her right hand on her red cheek and turned away a little, a shy smile on her lips. She was getting very embarrass with all of these complements.

"Umm, wha-what's your n-name?" Hinata already guessed that it was most likely Tobi, since he keep repeating that name over and over again in his speech, but she did not want to be rude.

"OH! My name is Tobi! Tobi means 'jump' or 'kite' a type of raptor bird!" he stated cheerfully.

"Tobi-san…" Hinata tried the name out, "I like it. Your name fit's you very well to!" She smiled back.

"Ah! Arigatougo!" Tobi was very happy that the girl was stating to like him. He scooted a little closer to her.

Just then a low gurgling sound was made, and then another followed. Hinata quickly cover her stomach in embarrassment.

Hinata had left on her walk a little while before dinner was going to be severed. She didn't think she be out that long, so she did not bother to grab a snack or anything, she was regretting it now.

Her stomach growled again and Hinata felt her face flushed. She really wished her stomach could control itself at a time like this.

"Is Hinata-san hungry?" Tobi ask very innocently.

Hinata paused. Could she trust this person? He seemed innocent enough, but that could all be just an act to make her let her guard down. Should she or should she not? Hinata's stomach answered for her.

It growled again, and she tightened her arms around it and let out a soft groan of frustration.

"Sounds like Hinata-san is _very _hungry. Well don't worry Hinata-san, Tobi will come to your rescue!" he half shouted very childishly pointing his finger into the air.

He then quickly spun himself around and pulled out from behind him a good size traveling bag. Hinata just stared.

"Let me see, now…" Tobi said to himself as he searched through his bag and proceed to throw stuff out.

"Tobi has some chips…" and three bags of chips flew out and landed in between him and Hinata.

"And some marshmallows and beef jerky…" and a white fluffy bag was tossed onto the pile of chips followed buy two bags of beef jerky.

"And water…" a canteen of water landed with a clank and thug net to the pile of junk food. Hinata begin to wonder if all he had was junk food.

"And …Oow! Tobi found some gram crackers and chocolate for the marshmallows!" he cheered happily tossing more sugary sweets onto the pile.

Hinata sighed.

'He really is just a child on the inside isn't he?' she thought to herself.

As much as Hinata like these sugary sweets, she was hoping for something a little more nutritious. Her stomach growled again, at this point he would have accepted food pills.

As Tobi continue rummaging through his bag of endless goodies, Hinata sat quietly and study the strange boy in front of her.

He looked innocent enough… maybe. Besides his orange swirly mask he was wearing a green scarf around his neck and his out fit was all black, consisting of a loose fitting shirt and pants that was neatly tucked into black boots that seemed to have an array of bolts attached onto the sides. Along the sides of his legs too was another array of bolts and plates, attached to his waist by green sash.

All in all Tobi's body was much more mature then his mind. While his body was already a strong young man, his mind seemed to be stuck as a little boy. This began to fascinate the young Hyuga. Before she knew it she had let her guard down as she just stared and study this strange boy.

"And lastly, Tobi has some cinnamon rolls!" He said in trump as he held up a half-flatten box, "Oh, but there a bit squished…" Tobi realized as the energy in his voice faded.

At this Hinata finally can back to reality.

"O-oh, th-that's alright Tobi-san. We c-can still probably eat them anyways." She said quickly snatching the box away from him.

As you can probably guess by know, Hinata is a bit of an addict when it comes to cinnamon rolls, she absolutely loved to eat them, whether they were swished or not. It was of her little pleasures, it wouldn't even have matter all that much to her if it was a day old or two as long as it tasted like heaven and melted in her mouth, she love it.

Hinata held the box close to her chest; for fear that the strange boy might take it back and throw it out. But all he did was stared at her for a moment.

"Oh, alright!" he half-shouted happily. "As long as Hinata-san is okay with it, Tobi doesn't mine!"

A cheeky grin spread across her lips and Hinata, couldn't help up giggle to herself. She quickly opened up the non-flattened end of the box and pulled out two small plastic baggies with almost perfect pre-made cinnamon rolls inside of them.

"W-would you l-like one t-too, Tobi-san?" She asked holding one of the plastic baggies out to him.

"Hai! Thankies Hinata-san." He said cheerfully taking it out of her small hands.

Hinata smiled back at him, and then set her cinnamon roll down next to the fire, and then she dumped out all the rest of the rolls and proceeded to do the same to them as well. Tobi noticing Hinata's actions followed her example and place his next to the fire too. He then went on to put some of the fluffy white marshmallows onto some sticks he had picked up earlier.

"Would you like some marshmallows too Hinata-san?" he asked as he held out a stick with five soft fluffy little white clouds of goodness, to her.

"A-ah hai, arigatougo." She replied with a smile and took the stick from him.

Tobi seemed too smiled back at her from underneath his mask.

"Umm, Tobi-san, what are you doing out here in the middle of this forest?" she asked him, as she twirled her stick over the crackling fire.

"Oh, Tobi was going to ask you the same thing. Tobi was traveling with his companies and when we stop for a break they left me behind." He said now a little upset at remembering why he was here in the first place.

"Oh my! That's terrible Tobi-san!" Hinata gasped, as she put a finger to her lower lip.

"Naw, naw, It's alright. Tobi understands, they probably were getting annoyed with Tobi's constant talking." He chuckled, as he scratched the back of his head, with his free hand.

"Anyways, Tobi's kind of happy about how it turned out, 'cuz Tobi got to met you." He added, scooting a little closer to Hinata.

She replied with a blush, and turned to look at the fire.

'AWWWW! She is just so cute, but a little too shy. Tobi's going to have to fix that' he thought at this.

"So, why is Hina-san out here?" He asked her.

"Oh!" Hinata was a little surprised at the sudden nickname he had called her by, "I-I… I g-got lost." She replied.

"How did Hina-san get lost?"

"I-I w-went out for a walk and sort of spaced out. B-by the time I realized it, I was completely lost."

"Aww, that's terrible. How long has Hina-san been lost?" he asked now only a few inches away from the blue haired girl.

He pulled his stick away from the fire and lifted up his mask just enough to blow on it.

"Umm, I-I'm not sure." She replied honestly, as she did the same thing, "I-I don't know where I am or how to get home and honestly I'm starting to get really worried. I d-don't know how long I've been out here. I hope Otoosan, Imooto-chan, and Nee-san are aright, and not too worry."

"Of course there probably worried sick!" Tobi stated quite loudly, almost sending his marshmallows flying. Hinata was taken back by his sudden answer. "They are your family are they not? Of course they would be worried about you if you disappeared!"

Hinata was the least to say shocked at Tobi's answer. Apparently he was a lot more mature then she had thought.

"Arigatougo, Tobi-san." She said softly and sweetly.

"Hmm?" was Tobi's replied, as he munched on a gooey marshmallow.

"Arigatougozaimasu, you made me feel better. You're very good at that."

Now it was Tobi's time to blush, though no one could see it from behind his mask. He felt all tickled pick at how nice and sweet Hinata was. Especially since he was a stranger, and a possibly a deadly one at that.

Tobi had now gotten a real liking to Hinata. She was unbelievably sweet and kind. It had been a long while since he had been with someone like her. He also couldn't help finding himself liking her a little more then he should have. But he didn't care.

"So, umm, Tobi-san?"

"Yes?"

"How did I end up here?" she asked poking her fingers together.

"Hina-san passed out when Tobi kind of (nervous chuckled) snuck up behind her and scared her."

"OH!"

"By the way, Tobi is really, REALLY sorry for that! Tobi heard and noise and though that it was a witch, or banshee or vampire, or a vengeful forest sprite or something like that! And so Tobi hide behind a tree and saw that it was a human shaped shadow! Well anyway Tobi let his imagination get the best of him so he got scared and then tired to escape but Tobi stepped on a twig, and it heard me so Tobi freaked out but then realized it was a once in a life time opportunity to catch a witch, or banshee or vampire, or a vengeful forest sprite or something like that, so Tobi gathered up his courage and snuck up behind it to knock it out. Only it turned out to be Hina-san, and Hina-san screamed, which made Tobi screamed then Tobi fell backward and tripped. But got up again to see Hina-san had fainted, but Tobi got worried that Hina-san was dead so Tobi poked you first in your feet, then shoulders. Tobi got really worried when you wouldn't wake up so Tobi poked you harder but Tobi's hand slip and got Hina-san in the chest, then Tobi freaked out again, because Tobi didn't want to be a pervert. Then Hina-san woke up but fainted again before Tobi could explain. But Tobi was relived to find out that Hina-san wasn't dead, and soon since Tobi is a good boy, and a gentleman, I didn't want to leave you all alone, so Tobi picked you up and carried you here where it was a little safer!" Tobi finally breathe. Hinata could not believe he had said all of that in nearly one breath.

"I'm sorry to have caused you all that trouble Tobi-san."

"It's okay Hina-san. Tobi just had let his imagination run a little too wild." He chuckled.

"Tobi-san, why do you talk in third person?" Hinata asked curiously munching on a chocolate covered marshmallow she had just made.

"It's just a force of habit." He replied, doing the same.

"Oh, kind of like my stuttering?"

"Actually, Hina-san hasn't stutter of quite a while now."

"REALLY!" Hinata mumbled out with a mouth still half full of chocolate and white fluffiness. She was quite shocked at this.

It had gotten better over the years now, but she still only never stuttered around her family and closet friends, such as Kiba, Akamaru, Shino and Kurenai-sensei. For her to have felt so comfortable and safe with this boy she had only just met was amazing.

"Really Hina-san is getting very good at not stuttering." He said cheerfully, patting her head.

Hinata was a little shocked at the sudden gesture, but she was still very happy, and giggled along with Tobi.

Tobi now every so slowly and slyly, moved just one more little bit closer to Hinata, until there was no more space between them and he was right next to her. Hinata noticed this sudden closeness, and while she was a bit embarrassed by it, she decided she didn't mind. She had really gotten to like Tobi he made her feel all warm and bubbly.

Hinata then leaned forward and picked up two baggies of the cinnamon rolls and handed one of them to Tobi. He accepted it with what felt like to be a smile from underneath his masked and both quickly popped the plastic baggies open.

They both just sat there quietly for a while. Just looking at the crackling fire, silently chewing on their sweet treats, and listen to the sounds of the forest and each other's breath.


End file.
